Paper Cranes
by xxCindaxx
Summary: [Konan] A four-set drabble series :)
1. 1 of 4

Paper Cranes

1 of 4

* * *

"Konan, this is Maiko. She'll be your classmate from now on. Please get along with each other." The teacher of a class of young children in Amegakure gently pushed Maiko towards the blue haired child.

Maiko was a small girl, smaller than all of her classmates. They were the same age and frankly, they didn't look it.

Konan stared at the new addition with curiosity. The new girl had a beautiful set of big aqua blue eyes, coupled with short platinum blonde hair that made her almost look like a boy.

"I'm Konan, it's nice to meet you, Maiko-chan!" The bluenette smiled.

"I-it's nice to meet you too..." Maiko blushed at how cute her new classmate was.

She shyly followed her to the seats, where she helped her with getting through the class.

Konan was a kind, intelligent child. She was always helpful, but sometimes cautious, of those who needed help.

Maiko stuck to Konan like glue, finding her presence to be soothing.

"You know, Maiko, if you fold 1000 paper cranes, your wish will come true?" Konan giggled and finished folding a small paper crane. She held it up for her friend to see.

Maiko stared at it for a long while, admiring the precision in which her friend had folded it. "Is it true...?"

Konan blinked before nodding enthusiastically. "Yes!"

Maiko laughed, "In that case, I'll keep it in mind! I'll definitely fold 1000 one day so that my wish can come true!"

Konan smiled and folded an origami flower. She reached forward and situated it above Maiko's ears, pushing her hair back.

The blonde child touched the paper flower gently, but couldn't see what she looked like.

"I made you a flower so that you and I match!" Konan pointed to her own one with a smile, "Yours is red so it brings out your features."

Maiko blushed and thanked her friend.

"It's no problem; what are friends for?"


	2. 2 of 4

Paper Cranes

2 of 4

* * *

Screams and shouts deafened Maiko and Konan's ears. Ninja had invaded the village and they were on a spree - for killing or for something else, the children did not know.

Konan held onto Maiko's hand tightly, quick on her feet. Maiko panted, not used to the activity.

"K-Konan, what's happening?! Why is everyone screaming?!" Maiko cried.

Konan glanced behind her briefly but pushed onwards, "Maiko, the village is under attack by ninja! We must make our way out or we'll be killed too!"

Panic danced in Maiko's veins as she started to cry, scared for her life, "I-I don't want to die...!"

"Then let's get out of here! Follow me!" Konan took several corners and turns and arrived at a clearing that was drenched and muddy from the rain.

"Let's go through here." Konan looked around and went forward. Maiko followed after her relentlessly. The clouds were still crying so visibility was limited.

Maiko gasped when she felt her hand slipping from Konan's, as well as her knee giving out from under her. The blue haired child skidded to an abrupt stop and she tried to grab onto Maiko. But it was all too late, as the smaller female had slipped down an irregular edge and down into the trees below.

Konan froze, mouth open in complete shock. She could so clearly recall Maiko's expression when she fell, calling out her name that reached deaf ears.

"Maiko...? Maiko! MAIKO!" Konan screamed at the forest. Her voice didn't echo, nor did she receive an answer. She wanted to go down but the ledge was too steep and it would be impossible to survive if she fell.

Hiding her tears with the rain that went down her cheeks, Konan shakily marched forward.


	3. 3 of 4

Paper Cranes

3 of 4

* * *

Konan flew to Amegakure, where the Akatsuki main base was. She was scouring the area for any signs of struggle or fights, but she came back without anything news.

Yahiko greeted her with a huge grin on his face, waving, "Konan! You find anything?"

Gracefully, Konan descended from the sky and landed in front of her partner, "I didn't find anything."

"Ah, I guess that's good!" Yahiko rubbed his nose and turned around to face Nagato, "Right?!"

The red head only nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah."

Konan looked outside. It was raining, like it always did. Every time Konan stayed in Amegakure, memories of her childhood would surface and force her to remember every agonizing detail.

The female Akatsuki member sprouted paper wings from her back, ready to take off.

"Where are you going?" Yahiko questioned.

"I'm going to visit Maiko." She replied. "I'll be back soon." With that, she took off.

Even if she was made of paper, it was relatively easy to fly in the rain. She was used to it. Once she found the ledge in which her friend slipped off all those years ago, she dove down to where Maiko's makeshift grave stood. It was only a wooden cross with 'Maiko' engraved in it.

Konan formed a bouquet of flowers for her deceased friend, placing them on the ground in front of the wood. The ground was muddy and slippery, so she stayed above the ground, her hands held together as she murmured a wish, a prayer.

Konan held open her hands, forming a red flower in her hands. She smiled small and placed it on the cross.

 _ **I made you a flower so that you and I match! Yours is red so it brings out your features.**_

"Rest in peace, Maiko."


	4. 4 of 4

Paper Cranes

4 of 4

* * *

Maiko stared blankly outside the window. The weather was bleary and rain had started to fall.

The platinum blonde pushed a long strand of stray hair behind her ear. She absentmindedly touched the area above her ear, only to find it empty. Her blue eyes scanned her room, stopping by a frame in the cupboard. It had a flattened red rose in it, but it was half destroyed by the rain from that day.

Maiko rested her chin on her palm, watching it rain. Memories flashed through her mind like sudden lightning flashes, triggering a deep sadness within her.

Her hands found its way to the coloured and patterned paper on the side. She stared at it for a long time, remembering that her saviours had given her a whole bunch when she asked for it.

That day, when she had fallen from the ledge, Maiko had fallen right in front of a merchant. The merchant was a very nice 30 year old man who was trying to get back to his village and to avoid getting caught up in the war. He had taken sympathy in her and brought Maiko with him to his home, where his wife and he helped treat her injuries.

 _I was lucky, indeed.._.Maiko thought, reaching out to bring the paper closer.

She started to fold. A certain person's voice kept circulating in her mind, something that made her feel hopeful.

 _ **If you fold 1000 paper cranes, your wish will come true!**_

"The first paper crane..." Maiko closed her eyes, holding the paper crane close to her. She opened them again and placed it on the ledge of the window. "999 to go..."

Maiko continued on, folding the patterned paper without break. She wanted so badly, so badly for her wish to come true, that tears fell from her eyes.

 _Please, let me meet Konan once again!_


End file.
